Dwarf (playable)
}} The 'Ironforge dwarves'World of Warcraft The Role Playing Game, 10, 13, 16-18, 33-35 are an ancient race of robust humanoids who live beneath the snow-capped mountains of Khaz Modan. The dwarves have always been fast allies to the humans and they revel in the prospects of battle and storytelling alike. In world of Warcraft the dwarves of Ironforge are the faction of playable dwarves.Baggins (talk) 07:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Note: Before the War of the Three Hammers the term Ironforge dwarf could technically refer to the three main clans of dwarves that once inhabited Ironforge. After the War of the Three Hammers Ironforge dwarf primarily refers to the Bronzebeard clan and any of the smaller clans within the clan. In the case of WoW the term Ironforge dwarf is the term used for the player race. Ironforge dwarf is also a racial class in the RPG. History The stoic dwarves of Ironforge spent countless generations mining treasures from deep within the earth. Secure in their impregnable stronghold of Ironforge Mountain, the dwarves rarely ventured beyond the wintry peaks of Dun Morogh. Even so, when the orcs invaded Azeroth and set out to conquer the human, elven, and dwarven lands, the dwarves offered to join the Grand Alliance. The resilient and ingenious dwarves proved to be the backbone of the Alliance forces and helped usher in victory after victory. Recently the dwarves unearthed a series of ruins that held the key to the secrets of their lost heritage. Driven to discover the truth about his people’s fabled origins, King Magni Bronzebeard ordered that the dwarves shift their industry from mining and engineering to that of archaeology. Magni helped to create the famed Explorer's Guild of Ironforge, a group utterly devoted to plumbing the secrets of the ancient world and delving out the truth of the dwarves’ fabled existence. An integral part of the Grand Alliance, the rugged dwarven armies have been called away to battle the merciless Horde in faraway lands. In these perilous times, the defense of the mountain kingdom falls to brave dwarves like you. The spirits of the dwarven kings watch over you, and the very mountains are your strength. The future of your people is in your hands. Culture The dwarves of Ironforge are a proud, stern and determined people with streaks of kindness hidden under the gruff exteriors of their sturdy frames. Their love for battle, invention and exploration impels them ever forward to discover and unearth the mysteries of their heritage, educating them further about those who first created the dwarven race. Only recently have the dwarves discovered the legacy of their ancient progenitors, the Titans. As the dwarves begin to delve deeper into the mysteries of their past, they also begin to uncover deeper enigmas. Still, they keep to the forges and workshops, ever innovating and creating new and more effective ways to destroy. Steam powered technology and firearms originate from dwarven inventiveness and creativity. The stout race is renowned for its skills at battle and also as cunning engineers and crafters. The uncovered fragments of their distant past have led the dwarves on an unprecedented exodus of exploration. Seeking out their origins, the dwarves have dispatched prospectors across all of Lordaeron in order to seek out signs of the Titans, the supposed creators of the dwarves. The dwarves have embraced the idea that it is their purpose to search the world for more signs of proof of their heritage. Dwarven outposts exist in the most desolate of places. Here, the dwarves spend their time seeking out the secrets of ancient times, or simply use their outposts as staging grounds for expeditions to clear out their enemies so that they may continue their quest. Relations While the dwarves of Ironforge appreciate the fighting skill of the Horde, it is with grim eyes that they look upon the orcs and their allies, the trolls and the Forsaken. Although the dwarves have held dealings of commerce and diplomacy with the high elves, they keep the people of Quel’Thalas at an arm’s distance. While the night elves may share the same allegiances, the dwarves look upon them with suspicion and some trepidation. Humans, however, are the staunch and constant allies of the dwarven people and find welcome, favor and kindness when in dwarven lands. The Ironforge dwarves also view their gnomish cousins with much love due to shared interests in invention, exploration, and the gathering of knowledge as evidenced by their invitation to the Gnomereganian refugees to live in Iron Forge. They have been known to be on extremely friendly terms with the few pandaren who have made it to Ironforge and other dwarven settlements. Faith Dwarven priests deliver the message of the Light to their people. They share this faith with humanity and uphold its precepts and teachings. Some dwarves have recently taken to investigating the past and discovered that the Titans themselves were godlike beings. No one has yet begun worshipping the Titans as gods, for it would seem that the Light prevails over the reverence for the dwarves’ own progenitors. Language Dwarves speak Dwarven and Common. Dwarves learn languages that tend to be of most use to them in either practical matters, or in matters of trade and diplomacy, including Gnome, Goblin, Orcish, and Thalassian. Archaeology and exploration Due to recent discoveries that uncovered fragments of their ancient origins (for example, the Discs of Norgannon in Uldaman), the dwarves have undergone a remarkable transformation. The discovery convinced the dwarves that the mighty titans created them from stone when the world was young. They feel that their destiny is now to search the world for more signs and proof of their enchanted heritage and to rediscover the Titans' hidden legacies. To this end, the dwarves have sent out archaeological teams to all ends of the world in the hopes of discovering new insights into their shrouded past. These journeys have led to dwarven excavation sites all over the known world, some of which serve as outposts and some of which serve as potential hunting grounds for the enemies of the dwarven race. The dwarves were stout allies of the humans during the Second War, joining the Alliance of Lordaeron after their homeland of Khaz Modan was invaded. Holed deep in their mountainside city-fortress of Ironforge, the dwarves have managed to weather both the Horde invasion and the plague. Still, they are long-lived, slow and careful folk, and children are a rare blessing to them. The dwarves of Ironforge number a mere 60,000. Still, their tendency to explore is impressive. If about two thirds of the surviving humans now live in the capital city of Stormwind, less then a third of the dwarves are in Ironforge. In fact, there are more dwarves in the dwarven section of Stormwind then Ironforge itself. Now Ironforge is home to the Gnomish population as well, after they fled from their devastated city of Gnomeregan. Appearance Ironforge dwarves are stout and powerful, with short muscular bodies. Male dwarves tend to have long hair, and beards or facial hair often tied in ornate braids. Female dwarves also have sturdy muscular frames, but they are buxom and lack facial hair, despite the claims of some of the less educated sages of other races. Although there really are bearded female ironforge dwarves as proven by Graun Blump. The average dwarf stands between 4 feet and 5 feet in height and weighs between 140 to 160 pounds. Region The Ironforge dwarves dwell in and around Ironforge Mountain. The city of Ironforge is a vast subterranean city carved into the depths of Ironforge Mountain. This vast complex has served as the dwarven homeland for thousands of years. The city of Ironforge is not only home to the dwarves, but also their gnomish cousins driven from their capital of Gnomeregan. Ironforge sits north of the Dun Morogh Peaks, located high above Loch Modan in central Khaz Modan. King Magni Bronzebeard presides over the social and cultural matters of the dwarves and rules with a temperament befitting a dwarven warrior, artisan and explorer. Notable Ironforge dwarves * Magni Bronzebeard - King of Ironforge. * Muradin Bronzebeard - Younger brother of Magni, founding member of the Explorer's League. * Brann Bronzebeard - Youngest Bronzebeard brother, explorer. * Moira Bronzebeard - Princess of Ironforge, captive of the Dark Iron clan. * Madoran Bronzebeard - King of Ironforge during the War of the Three Hammers, father of Magni, Muradin, and Brann. * Baelgun Flamebeard - Watcher of Doorward, former second of Muradin's expedition. * Vanndar Stormpike - Member of the Stormpike clan and leader of the Stormpike Expedition in Alterac Valley. Playable race The dwarves start in Coldridge Valley, an area of Dun Morogh closed off by mountains. Starting attributes Racial traits using Stoneskin.]] See also *Ironforge dwarf magic *Ironforge dwarf technology Category:Alliance races Category:Dwarves